The invention relates to an ink cartridge for an ink jet printer.
A known ink cartridge for an ink jet printer is disclosed in European patent application no. 0553535. That application discloses a cartridge defining an ink reservoir and including an ink supply port formed unitarily with a bottom surface of the cartridge housing. The port is pipe shaped. A mesh filter is fuse-bonded onto the top of the inner end of the ink supply port. The filter is stated to be formed of a high polymer material or an anti-corrosion metal such as stainless steel. A sealing film is fuse-bonded onto the other end of the ink supply port. An O-ring is provided behind the backing member. A porous member is provided inside the cartridge reservoir and in contact with the mesh filter. A further porous member is provided in the outlet port. The cartridge is supplied in a sealed bag which is at less than atmospheric pressure.
In use, the cartridge is fitted onto a hollow ink supply needle of an ink jet printer. The needle pierces the sealing film on the outer end of the ink supply port and the O-ring seals around a needle. The tip of the needle enters the porous member in the ink supply port and ink can then be withdrawn from the cartridge through the needle.